what makes the black box white
by sgraffy
Summary: uhmmm ...please just read....hehehe its about how sasukexhinata.....XD wahahaha im getting killed
1. Intoduction

"**What makes the Black box White"**

by sgraffy

First Chapter "Kareshi Kanojo no Eyes"

It started one night when the moon showed up with her stars and the wind was blowing cold and soft. Sasuke was again alone staring at the sky. The soft wind blew his hair softly like the dancing blossoms of cherry around him. But never had revenge died in him.

Not far from him was Hinata, walking slowly and lightly, making herself sleep for the night was cold and unsteady. As the wind kissed her face slowly, it made her shiver a little but it was caressing her. It played with her short hair and made her feel peace.

Only the softness of the wind was heard and the radiance of the moon was seen. It was peaceful and silent.

Then she was there and he was there, there were two of them. As she walked, her mind was soaring afar, not even noticing the genin. But when she saw him fright hit her hard and her heart was disturbed, shouting. Hinata didn't know what to do for this meeting was not known. It seemed like a dream — no, even in her dreams nothing like this would happen.

Just them a foolish rock mingled her way, making her outbalanced. She nearly crashed down but Sasuke grab her shoulders, preventing her from hitting the ground. Sasuke watched Hinata as she looked up to him, surprised. Her eyes were so transparent; he can see that she was afraid. It didn't occur to him that he was staring (and even holding) her for quite some time. But when he realized, he immediately let go of her.

"U-umh…tha-thank you-u…" Hinata muttered thankfully. Sasuke was looking somewhere else like he didn't care. There was silence. The stars twinkled and the wind blew. They were talking the Language of the World. It fashioned calmness.

"Watch your step…" he finally answered then disappeared into the trees. He was gone. Hinata could still feel the warmth of his hand when they touched her shoulder; it was as warm as Naruto's voice when he cheered her during the exams.

The wind was still blowing endlessly, so gentle and soft, as the night went on. The two hearts that met will also stay the same. While the moon was still up with her starts twinkling in the sky and the wind made the blossoms of sakura dance gracefully.

The night was nearing its end.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, readers of this —whatever is this—thank you for your reviews. He-hehe…Just keep reading, I'm not gonna make this long you'll see the end soon… And I apologize if the updates are late…school is bombarding.

So here is the second…hope you'll still have a pleasant day…just ignore all negative feelings in here…nyahahaha…

**Second Chapter: Inside The Emptiness**

He was there. _Where am I? _

He was running endlessly into nothing. _What is this place? It's …dark…_

He run, almost exhausted. But he can't stop. His heart was reaching its limits. It talked. It pleaded, cried out of weariness. _What am I doing here?_

Then he saw her amidst the emptiness of the dark. He was afraid; the feeling was so strange to him. But it made him warm. It made him feel secure, loved. _What is this? The warmth, I can feel it…it is making my heart glad. _

It made him slow down; made him rest. _Much gladness is here._ _It made me feel better, at rest, free._

But it made him weak, like he abandoned his strength. This was his weakness, would it let him down? The new sensation of happiness? _No—it can't be…I won't let it…No._

He ran, faster, close to her. Her white eyes glittered in the dark and they guided him. He could almost touch her; could feel her warmth running in his body. It fought with the dampness of the dark, shield him from its emptiness. He could almost feel her breath…But it was disturbed, suddenly, it was forbidden. The voice was mocking. It was sarcastic in his every move, in his every feeling.

_What are you trying to do? You're just fooling yourself! You're causing your own fall. HAH! I knew it! You're weak! WEAK! _

The voice was sharp and strong. It echoed through the emptiness. The voice perched directly to his delicate heart. It rapidly ruined his mind. Bewildered.

_Stop your insanity, Sasuke. . . !_

Then it laughed. The amusement was scornful, making him defenseless. It stayed for some time. Then laughter was getting weak and was fading… The light was becoming paler.

He was sweating hard. The night was still taking pleasure in its stay. He just woke from a dream. Of course, it was just a dream, but it's a dreadful dream.

Why is this occurred? A product of confused mind and a tired heart that have just loved so dearly it is killing itself? He, himself, is just the only one who can see the answers.


	3. Epilogue

Konichiwa! Please accept my warmest gratitude to all the readers of my —err—story…Anyway, your gonna be reading its conclusion. Too bad it will end soon.

The original story was inspired by the song _Behind these Hazel Eyes. _Hope you can hear the song while reading this. Happy reading. 

What Made the Black Box White

Third Chapter: Inside the White Box

by sgraffy

She is there, still soft and beautiful. She's in a place I never thought she would be.  
She's in a place of enclosed with darkness and filled of emptiness. It was lifeless. Even the powerful blow of the wind can't give her warmth. Even the playful radiance of the moon can't reach her. Her eyes cried to its limit and tears flow from her heart like hot blood slowly taking away life.

Why?

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me,_ _I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong._

Why is my dear Hinata crying?

The cut was deep. It is cold and painful. Her feeble heart was made weaker. But she won't give up. She accepted the consequences. For the first time she felt special. He let her feel important, that she can do something admirable. She never felt so cared for. It was beauty.

However, it was taken away from her. She was taken back to reality. She was made to realize this was wrong, that this was a hindrance to her responsibilities to her family, to her clan. They all stood against it. They took the beauty away and left it bare.

What could she do?

Nothing.

_Your arms around me tight everything felt so right, unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

They met. Then they met again, then again. It is followed by another, then more.

But even they met, they can't hide their sadness. Only their eyes talked. They talked not the language of the world for the world had abandoned them. They knew only the language of the heart that brought slight relief to their soul.

They met in silence. They let the wind blew them cold while they gave each other warmth. Their body rested in each other. The two of them were beautiful. They were masterpiece done by skillful hands.

But hey can't deny the truth. It was wrong. Even he found comfort from her, even he felt cherished by her, even he experienced secured with her, it would not last; for he would soon be filled again with revenge. Even she was filled with happiness by him, even she was made strong by him, even she was cared by him, it would not lost either; for her heart might collapse from her added responsibilities.

The universe was against them. He had something more important to fulfill and she was needed by something else. Their meeting was forbidden. Their meeting was not arranged, it was not accepted. It was denied and the two were guilty.

She would suffer more than him and eventually she would grow weaker then after she might be gone. He wouldn't want this to happen. She wouldn't want to ruin her. So he left. He gave her freedom because he's too weak to defend her. He's too foolish to protect her. He was still a coward, a loser. And she didn't want to hurt him, so she left. She didn't want to but she cared for him so she left.

And the two of them never met again.

_I told you everything opened up and let you in, you made me feel alright for once in my life._

Still in the box were memories, scraps of beautiful masterpiece. It would forever be trapped in there so that no one would remember, except for the two of them. In their minds they still remember. They still had the memories deep in their heart. And they would forever remain. They will forever be treasured. Happy memories that once made them feel loved for a while. Joyful are the moments that gave them warmth for sometime. These are great memories that let them escape from reality and led them to each other.

Alas! The black box will not be opened forever…for it turned white.

_Swallow me then spit me out,_

_For hating you I blame myself,_

_Seeing you it kills me,_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore._

We hear her voice, "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it…Sasuke?"

We hear his voice, "Yes …it is."

They let the wind blew them cold.

Silence.

"Hinata...?"

"…Nane—?"

"…"

"…"


End file.
